batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dariosupersonic
Uploading Images to The Site Hi Dariosupersonic I'm User:Rod12 I'm one of the Admins of the Batman Wiki Site here I'm actually User:Doomlurker's second in command of the site here him being the main admin in charge. I've notice you been doing alot of image uploading to the site and editing work certain gallery pages. But with alot of the images you have uploaded to the site alot of the images not all of them but alot of them already exist on the site and with duplicate images of the same images type image they get deleted. Now I don't expect you to know every single image that was ever uploaded on the site but if you could keep in mind for future references before you upload an image to the site first check if its already on the site. One of editing jobs as Admin is to delete duplicate images that are on the site and manage the image that are uploaded onto the site here and make sure they are put on a certain page on the site. Now for instance if you want to upload an image that already exist on the site but you consider your image a better quality image than the one that is already on the site simply name your image the image file name of the image that already exist on the site. An once you upload the image your image will just upload over the one that already exist on the site. An I also want to let you know if you see that me delete one of your images it not because I'm trying to be mean to you its simply because the image is probably already on the site or there is mainly a issue with the image itself. I have no reason and no interest to be mean to you as a editor I'm just trying to do one of my admin jobs which in this case deals with images that are uploaded onto the site. Also just to let you know always try to upload the biggest high queality image as possible they are the most perfered on the site and if you want to upload fan art it has to go only on your user page if it goes on another page or simply just gets uploaded and doesn't get put any where it will be deleted from the site. If you want to talk with me more about this issue I'll be happy to answer any of your questions. From Rod12 Update Hi Dariosupersonic I have found the image you uploaded twice and got rit of it from the site if the situation this type of situation comes up just let me know and I'll get rit of the image. But like I suggested in my last message if you have a image you want to upload to the site simply make sure its not already on the site. An if you believe your image is a better quality image than the one that is already on the site just simply name the image you want to upload with the image file name of the image thats already on the site and once you upload the newer version of the image will save over the older version. From Rod12 Names Names begin with capital letters so batman and joker is wrong, it should be Batman and the Joker. This is a very basic grammatical technique so try and do it right from now on. - Doomlurker 14:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The Image Hi Dariosupersonic I deleted the picture you asked me to get rit of its all set its off the site. Just let me know if you have a similar issue like that again I'm happy to help From Rod12 Scans Hi : ) I can see that you're uploading new (?) chapters of "Batman". Do you know, where I can find it online? (I live in Poland, and I can't find shop with "Batman". There's one place where it can be, but I can't go there often, but I would like to read every new chapter : ) [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 18:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot : ) [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 19:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The Dollmaker Hi Dariosupersonic orginally we haven't yet added a page for The Dollmaker because we were orginally waiting for the story arc that he is currently being featured in in Detective Comics (Volume 2) to finish before creating his main page and his gallery page. However I just finshed creating his main page and his gallery page and now there both offically on the site so you can go ahead and add the images you want to his gallery page. From Rod12 Bane Photos I apologize, I was not aware all of them were already uploaded. I placed them in the Bane (Batman: Arkham Asylum page, and for those that were already uploaded, I simply placed them in the gallery. This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 20:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't aware that some of the photos I uploaded were on your user page. They weren't in the Bane Gallery when I uploaded them, but I'll be sure to double check in the future. This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 20:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Bane and Killer Croc Image Hi Dariosupersonic yes that image of Bane and Killer Croc is from Batman Issue #489 and the issue was released in 1993. I read the Synopsis of the issue and it matches the image descripton perfectly of Bane beating up Killer Croc. Hope that helps answer your question. From Rod12 Galleries I don't understand why you put images on your profile in order of appearance but not in the galleries. The galleries should be in order from oldest to newest too. - Doomlurker 17:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Update Hi Dariosupersonic thank you for letting me know about that image issue you had my friend User:Doomlurker actually quickly noticed the problem and was able to fix everything so now everything is back to normal and the images are all fine. If for some reason that type of problem ever happens all you need to do is go to history then undo the most recent edit or more to the point the one that the problem occured on and it will undo the most recent edit. If you want me or my friend User:Doomlurker to teach you how to do this just ask one of us and we will be happy to help. Oh well thank you again for letting me know about the image issue it was a big help from my end if you could next time just make sure to tell me the image name so it would make it easier for me to find if it ends up needing to be fixed. From Rod12 The Two Bane Images Hi Dariosupersonic thank you for letting be know about the two banes images I deleted one of the images and left the other one on the site because I saw that you added it to the Bane/Gallery page. So everything is all set and that you for letting me know about the issue. From Rod12 This one? It is from ''Batwoman'' #7. I cropped it from a preview for that issue. - Doomlurker 19:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Batman (Bruce Wayne)/Gallery Try to put the images in comic book order, for instance the ones you just added to the gallery are NOT the most recent images of Batman, in fact they are some of his earliest so should be at the beginning of the gallery. - Doomlurker 13:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Also, The gun-wielding Batman and earliest images with the big bat ears are actually Batman (Earth-2) not Batman (Bruce Wayne). So the images would be more suited to Batman (Earth-2)/Gallery. - Doomlurker 14:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Bane & Talia Images Hey there, how's it going? I just waned to ask you about something. Where exactly did you obtain the images of Bane & Talia from? You know, the ones you uploaded and placed into Bane's gallery? Do you know what comic book story or arc that is? I've tried reading Bane and Talia's articles, but could not find anything, so I wanted to know if you could inform me exactly. I hope to hear from you soon. Banan14kab 20:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Huh? I am not sure I follow your response on my talk page... Banan14kab 02:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind. I found what I was looking for on wikipedia lol. Thanks anyway. I'm sure you would've helped me out. Banan14kab 06:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC)